A frontend module is an autonomous component which, in the case of mobile radio applications, is coupled to the radio-frequency integrated circuit (IC) or circuits (ICs). In this case, the frontend module represents the linking element between the radio-frequency IC or ICs and the antenna. Both the signals received from the antenna and the signals to be transmitted via the antenna are passed via the frontend module, with the latter signals having already been mixed onto the transmission frequency in the relevant radio-frequency IC.
A frontend module generally includes a power amplifier in order to allow the transmitted signals, which have already been mixed onto the carrier frequency, to be amplified in a suitable manner. Provided that the maximum output power of the power amplifier is not required at the antenna and the radio-frequency IC that is supplying the transmitted signals is able to provide an adequate output power, the output power of the power amplifier can be reduced. A situation such as this can occur, for example, when the radio receiver is located physically close to the antenna. This situation has the disadvantage that the transmitted signals still have to pass through the power amplifier at an output power level to the antenna that corresponds to the maximum output power of the radio-frequency IC, thus the power amplifier must accordingly be activated. When the transmitted power is low, this results in increased current consumption by the frontend module and by the transmitting apparatus in which the frontend module is included.